1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device, and more particularly to a fixing device for a bath support rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fixing device comprises a body, and a sucker mounted on the body. In practice, the sucker can be attached on an object, such as the vertical wall in the bathroom or kitchen, so that the fixing device can be fixed on the vertical wall. However, the air between the sucker and the vertical wall is not compressed outward completely, thereby reducing the attaching action of the sucker, so that the sucker is easily detached from the wall during a period of time, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.